Episode 682
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Breaking through Enemy Lines - Luffy and Zoro Launch the Counter-Attack" is the 682nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sabo and Koala separate from Nico Robin's group and head in separate directions as Robin decides to move toward the palace. As Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy argue over what to do next, Koala investigates the underground trading port and the Marines attempt to restrain the people being controlled by Parasite. Donquixote Doflamingo meets with his top 3 executives, where he reveals that the Marines will not hinder them in their activities for now. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Law land near several Marines and Donquixote underlings, but they are confronted by Issho. Long Summary Nico Robin moves toward the palace with Usopp and Rebecca, while Sabo and Koala split to complete different tasks. At Luffy's location, Law asks him if he knows what he is going to do and points out how their goal was to destroy the SMILE Factory in order to provoke a conflict between Donquixote Doflamingo and Kaido. Law claims that Kaido will turn his anger at losing his SMILEs to them if they kill Doflamingo now. Luffy states that this is not an issue now before demanding to know what will happen to Dressrosa if he stops now. Meanwhile the citizens of Dressrosa hunt for the people whom Doflamingo placed bounties on. As the Marines escort several captured citizens away from the rest of the soldiers, Bastille asks Issho if they should be trying to capture Doflamingo, only for Issho to order him to tell all units to restrain as many rampaging people as possible and focus on the Straw Hat Pirates-Law alliance. Back at the plateau, Luffy grabs Law and Zoro in either arm and states they will go, only for Law to remind him that he is still in seastone handcuffs. Viola states she will get the key, revealing that she saw it when they were falling. She states it must be somewhere on this plateau before stopping mid-sentence in surprise upon seeing Luffy running toward the edge of the plateau. At the underground port, Koala boards one of the ships. She finds a chest filled with firearms and rips off a skull-and-crossbones sticker to reveal the seal of the Kingdom of Doerena. Koala takes a picture and, hearing voices, she hides as several men walk past while discussing what they will do if the Marines find out about their trade with Doflamingo. One of the men states that they just need to destroy the evidence along with the ship. Koala quickly defeats all of the men with ease. In the city above, the citizens and Marines continue to attack each other against their will as Maynard asks Issho why they will not arrest Doflamingo despite his inability to maintain his status as a Shichibukai after this. Issho notes the Marines have been doing the same thing over and over and states Maynard has been a member for a long time before asking him if he has been listening to these cries of anger all this time. Issho demands to know if the World Government believes it is God, shocking Maynard, who falls back as Issho asks him to honor his decisions. Meanwhile, at the palace, Diamante notes that the Straw Hat Pirates and Law's target is the SMILE Factory, prompting Trebol to ask Doflamingo if they should not be protecting the factory right now. Doflamingo points out they can not open the doors because they are made of seastone. He then reveals he has the keys to the factory with him before cutting the keys to pieces, which shocks Baby 5 and Trebol. Trebol and Diamante apologize for failing in executing their duties and Doflamingo forgives them. Doflamingo then reveals that he already talked with Issho, and that the Marines will not pursue them, before stating that Issho will die once they are done using him. In the city the Marines are ordered to restrain those who are still out of control as several of them learn of their orders to pursue the Straw Hat Pirates and Law. Watching the Marines run past him alongside Senor Pink and Dellinger, Machvise notes that the Marines are not antagonizing them. Senor Pink expresses disbelief at Franky having still had the energy to run away and wonders where he went. Elsewhere, Franky runs through the city with his shirt pulled over his head and notes that what he sees in the distance must be the SMILE Factory. Luffy and fall through the air and are noticed by Senor Pink's group. Luffy and Zoro begin running away from the assembled soldiers. Dellinger catches up to Luffy and disappears from sight before kicking at him, who manages to leap away in time. However, Senor Pink catches Luffy by surprise by swimming in the ground underneath him and grabbing his legs. Machvise appears in the air above them and uses 10-Ton Vise. Luffy manages to stretch himself far enough away for Machvise to miss his body, though his feet become pinned. Dellinger tries again to hit them, only for Zoro to kick him in the back, causing Dellinger to stumble forward before accidentally kicking Machvise instead, which forces him off of Luffy's feet. As Zoro tells them to go, they are confronted by several warriors who intend to take their heads for Doflamingo's bounties. As they begin opening fire, Zoro rushes forward and effortlessly defeats those in his way while Luffy defeats the others with Gomu Gomu no Gatling. However they are interrupted by Issho, who claims that he who shoots often will not hit the mark as several Marines follow him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Sabo and Koala splitting from Robin's group is shown. **Before Luffy, Law, and Zoro jumped off the Old King's Plateau, Viola was telling Law that she saw the key to Law's handcuffs fell with them after Pica threw them out of the palace. Before Viola could search for the key, Luffy ran off with Law and Zoro. **Koala fighting with some people who were attempting to destroy evidence of their dealings with Doflamingo. Koala's combat abilities have not been shown on-panel in the manga yet. **While running from the Donquixote Pirates, Luffy and Law were briefly chased by Dellinger and Law was telling Luffy about him. *During the Donquixote Pirates' meeting at the palace, Doflamingo and his officers are shown holding glasses of wine in the anime. *Unlike the manga, Luffy and Zoro are shown attacking some pirates and warriors who are after the prices on their heads. Site Navigation